<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exodus by whybelieve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804495">Exodus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whybelieve/pseuds/whybelieve'>whybelieve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whybelieve/pseuds/whybelieve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>流浪期间的刹那在沙漠里意外遇到了莱尔的if故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyle Dylandy/Setsuna F. Seiei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exodus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phase A: The Wilderness</p>
<p> </p>
<p>又一辆车笔直地从面前开过，莱尔微笑着看它带起一路黄沙，然后在它开出一段距离后将原本竖着的拇指换成了中指。</p>
<p>头顶上的烈日无情地炙烤着沙漠里唯一的一条公路（如果那种破烂程度也能让它称之为路的话），他身后的金属车身烫得似乎只要靠上两分钟就能把人烤熟。莱尔忍不住踹了一脚半陷在沙地里的车轮，第无数次诅咒着那个再三对他承诺这车没问题的同伴。</p>
<p>为了不引人注目，中东的临时新支部设在卢特沙漠的深处，他抵达德黑兰时负责接应的那家伙告诉他，这是一个一般人难以察觉、只能靠越野车一路穿过卡维尔盐漠才能到达的巧妙地点；但不幸的是，最近对这一带更加严密的监视让他不能再像来时那样搭乘小型喷射机离开，而原本应该为他做行车向导的本地同伴最近刚被A-Laws的人以"帮助调查"的名义带走，至今生死不明。</p>
<p>“没关系的，至少他留下了导航仪——沙漠里的太阳能充足得能让车子开上三天三夜！”皮肤被赤道附近的阳光晒得黝黑的挪威人如是说，却丝毫没有想到过于充足的太阳能足以让老化的蓄电板因为过热而烧坏——的确，克劳斯曾经提过最近的预算有点紧张，但他没有料到这会体现在这辆显然被篡改过里程数的二手车上。</p>
<p>导航仪显示了他的运气之糟糕：这辆来自基地的破车迅速地抛锚在了路程的不到四分之一的地方，不谈继续前行，哪怕是立刻掉头返回基地，企图在这天气极端且极度缺水的沙漠里凭双腿走上两百公里的想法也无疑是在找死。为了达到隐蔽效果，基地自带一圈信号屏蔽，只有通过某个特定的频道和通讯器才能接通，而这玩意儿好巧不巧就安装在失去电力的车上。</p>
<p>在这种叫天天不应的状况下，超过常人所能忍受的高温让他只能选择在这条本就人迹罕至的公路上试图搭上一辆顺风车。但很快莱尔就意识到，在过路者几乎无一不是（态度一看就非常不友好的）本地人的情况下，想要搭上一辆车简直是天方夜谭；或者应该说，在这个因为贫穷和战乱而变得格外排外的地区，一个落单的外国白人没被打劫并曝尸荒野已经算是运气好了。</p>
<p>但这点运气与沙漠相比实在是微不足道；即使不被打劫，最后的下场显然还是曝尸荒野。车里的空调已经因为电力告罄而派不上用场，即使现在早就过了正午，内部的温度还是很快就会变得像五倍功率的日光浴床。他对沙漠行车稍有一些准备，但对环境的严酷程度仍然缺乏认知。携带的饮用水在这种情况下并不能撑太久，如果接下来还是没人能捎上他，等待着他的只会是脱水而死。</p>
<p>因此，哪怕从没对自己的选择后悔过，孤身一人流落沙漠中央的莱尔还是不可避免地产生了一丝无助感。</p>
<p>——但他可不是为了死在这种地方加入Katharon的。莱尔撇了撇嘴，揩了一把额上的汗，打算把车上所有能用的东西给收拾出来。在那之前，他不抱期望地往目之所及的公路尽头望了一眼。</p>
<p>脸上没被墨镜覆盖着的部分此刻已经被晒得发烫，远处沙丘的轮廓因为热气而变得扭曲，在晃动得令人眩晕的虚影中，他似乎看见有一辆车缓缓开来。有一瞬间莱尔以为他看到了海市蜃楼，毕竟现在看来他的运气不可能好到在这样的沙漠里仅仅十分钟内就遇见两辆车，但那辆土黄色的越野车的的确确在向他靠近。</p>
<p>这可真棒，他忍不住这么想，并握紧了刚从车里拿出来的枪。事关生死，如果刚巧撞上来的这位朋友不打算表现一下乐于助人的品质，这回他也同样不会选择当个善良的沙漠游客，根据前车之鉴，武器总是能用上的；理论上在并不熟悉的地界跟多半好勇斗狠的本地人动手并不明智，但那辆车上只有孤零零的一个人影，他判断自己还能应付得来——哪怕挂点彩也总比在沙漠里被晒成人干来得好。</p>
<p>表面上他依旧温和无害地摆出搭顺风车的姿势，只是站在了接近公路中央的位置，除非对方打算不顾车子直接把他撞飞，不然要开过去就非得稍微减缓速度不可，这样一来他就有机会闪身避开，再瞄准对方的肩膀——或者脑袋，在必要的时候——来上一枪，作为友好的招呼。</p>
<p>这计划称不上万无一失，但难度并不高，足够让他在此刻抱着轻松的心情观察那个即将为不够乐善好施而付出代价的倒霉鬼。尽管挡风玻璃反射的光线相当刺眼，在足够接近的距离下，莱尔终于看清了坐在那里的人影……准确地说，只是看清了对方的衣着，因为那人的脸被风镜和围巾遮得严严实实，只露出一头被风吹得蓬乱的黑发。</p>
<p>然后完全出乎他意料地，那辆车在他面前停了下来。</p>
<p>并没有料想过这样的展开，有那么一会儿莱尔维持着举起手臂的姿势在车前怔住了，和对方沉默地大眼瞪小眼。（当然，实际上他看不到对方的眼睛，但他就是觉得那人一定在盯着他。）等到手臂有点发酸的时候他才回过神来，有些僵硬地改为朝对面挥了挥手。</p>
<p>"嗨。"</p>
<p>他说，但对方没有回话，也没有动作。</p>
<p>"你看，我的车抛锚了，"莱尔继续干巴巴地解释，这会儿他还是觉得有一丝尴尬（毕竟前一刻他还在设想要怎么样完美地射穿别人的肩膀并把车抢走），又暂时没法放松警惕，只能想到什么说什么，"你能载我去……随便什么有信号的地方吗？我会付报酬的。"</p>
<p>基地的所在地显然不能告诉对方，他本来想说去德黑兰，考虑到在这种求人的境况下好像有点贪得无厌，又瞬间改了口。</p>
<p>那人依然沉默着，看上去像是在观察他，尽管无从判断对方的视线，莱尔总觉得似乎有种如有实质的目光凝固在自己的脸上，虽然并没给人威胁的气息，却令他感到有点不快。</p>
<p>"你可以开价钱。"他补充道，想让那人给点反应，至少别再盯着他了。</p>
<p>然而那人开口说的第一句话却和报酬完全无关，他只是一动不动地盯着莱尔，问他："你是什么人？"</p>
<p>这是一句吐字清晰、发音标准的通用语，和当地人的口音完全不同。同时，莱尔敏锐地注意到他说这句话的声音有点紧绷。</p>
<p>这让他的指尖在口袋里的枪柄上扣紧了。他想起那个生死不明的向导，如果是A-Laws的人，在这条路线上出现也是大有可能的事……他当然有假身份和证件，也准备了完全说得过去的出现在这里的理由，但对A-Laws来说，无论你有没有理由都不能阻止他们的拷问。</p>
<p>"我叫兰登，是个游客……天啊，这里真热，"他又揩了一把满是细汗的额头，试着露出一个无奈的微笑，"我能先上去再说吗？"</p>
<p>他还没想好具体应该怎么做，但隔着不知道是否防弹的挡风玻璃开枪的效果显然没有凑近了好。</p>
<p>闻言，对方终于打开了车门，并在他把枪抽出来之前扯下了脸上的围巾和风镜。</p>
<p>"……上来吧。"</p>
<p>在他面前露脸的人有着典型的中东人肤色和长相，看起来不过十八九岁，只能称得上一个少年，却流露出一副过分严肃的成熟表情；他鼻梁挺拔，略薄的嘴唇紧抿成一线，看起来很久没有打理、还因为沙漠里的大风而掺了细沙的黑发下是一对坚毅明亮的眼睛。赤褐色的双目从一开始就一直注视着他的脸，却在他上车时迅速移开，改为直视前方。</p>
<p>莱尔把手从口袋里抽出来，并没有拿枪，而是转身拎起刚才丢在地上的水和行李上了车。</p>
<p>"对了，你叫什么？之后我想好好向你道谢。"</p>
<p>坐在略微发烫的座位上，莱尔倚着车门，状似不经意地问道，不去看那个从他上车之后就再也没看他一眼的人。</p>
<p>"Se——"</p>
<p>那人明显顿了一下，"塞利姆。"接着又硬邦邦地补上一句，"……你不用道谢，只要给钱就好了。"</p>
<p>"是个好名字。"</p>
<p>莱尔假装自己没有听到那个可疑的停顿，并为自己如此轻易地搭上一辆可疑的车赶到诧异。说来奇怪，他觉得自己没有从那双眼睛里看出敌意，反而像是一种——他想了两秒，还是没有搞清楚应该怎么形容，索性选了一个放松的姿势靠在有点发烫的椅背上，不再去想这一件事。</p>
<p>"那么，塞利姆，"他说，"幸会。"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phase B: Lamb's Blood</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚开始西斜的阳光并没有减轻几分热度，而是在车前盖上反射后四散出灼目的眩光，来自前方沙丘的沙尘被热风裹挟着越过挡风玻璃，细密地砸在皮肤上。</p>
<p>被当地人所忌讳的沙丘位于这片盐漠最荒凉的地方，持续了好几个世纪的传言中说这里会有邪灵出没，因此哪怕是在道路已经横亘整个沙漠、而卫星已经升级到使这片土地再没有任何秘密可言的现在，这里仍然是一个鲜有人靠近的禁忌。</p>
<p>刹那不相信所谓的灵魂，正如他也不信神，但当在荒无人烟的沙漠中央看到那个人的时候，却还是在霎时间产生了一种虚妄不实的恍惚感，仿佛看见阔别三年的某个灵魂从宇宙的一隅遗落到了地球的角落，促使他在能够思考之前就问出了一句没头没脑的话。</p>
<p>但灵魂并不存在，此刻坐在他身侧副驾驶座的是个真实的、有血有肉的人。</p>
<p>“不管怎么说，塞利姆，还是很感谢你，”那人上车后说，"要知道，前几个路过的人连看都没有看我一眼。"</p>
<p>"你不该一个人来这里。"</p>
<p>"你说得对。来沙漠取材真不是个好主意。"</p>
<p>他说话的声线耳熟得过分，是那种总是带着点戏谑感的随意口吻，但又有几分令人感到陌生的距离感，似乎这样故作自来熟的说话方式只是为了掩盖微笑之下的冷淡情绪。</p>
<p>的确。刹那想，尽管他完全知道对方是谁，他们仍然是陌生人。</p>
<p>洛克昂曾经提到过自己有一个弟弟——仅仅只是一笔带过，甚至没有提及他们是实际上是双生子这一点，以至于他对自己会如此迅速地意识到对方的身份感到诧异。自称“兰登”的这个人有着一张和死去的同伴过于相似的面孔，刹那说不上来当注视着对方的时候胸中翻腾的究竟是种什么样的情绪，他只是出于本能地感到对方并不喜欢他的视线，哪怕此刻对一切都一无所知。</p>
<p>于是他所能做的只有移开目光，只紧紧盯着前方的道路。对于一个陌生人来说这是一种过于刻意的表现，可他无从向对方解释，无论是Celestial Being相关的事，还是洛克昂……又或者尼尔·狄兰迪的事。对方出现在这里的理由则是个谜，他来时的路通往卢特沙漠，那片以空虚为名的荒芜之地缺乏任何能让外国游客和记者感兴趣的东西，有的只是酷热和黄沙，以及某个近年建立的反抗组织基地的传闻。而他太熟悉这个地区了，熟悉得会在旅行途中的每一刻都对陌生人保持戒备，因此就算在陷入短暂的怔忪时也没有错过对方始终放在口袋里的手——那并不是无害的普通人会有的反应。然而无论如何，不管“兰登”的"取材"目标到底是什么，对方显然没有把行程细节告知一个陌生人的义务，他也没有理由和立场去询问。</p>
<p>刹那感到自己陷入了一种极其迷茫的状况，就像这场漫无目的的旅途本身。也许并不能说毫无目的——他确实在行动着，不是作为Celestial Being的Gundam Meister，不是作为刹那·F·圣永，而是作为一个普通人去见证自己所干预的一切的结果。但如今Celestial Being依旧情况未明，尽管他努力试图修复三年前损毁严重的Exia，由于各方面的限制进度却迟滞不前，彻底修复更是奢望；无论是在情报方面还是武力方面，现在的他能进行各种活动的能力都相当有限。</p>
<p>而他甚至并不能确定自己的行动是否真的有意义——他一路所见的仍然是未能改变的世界。那感觉就像是走上了一条旧日的道路，前方是一片未知的没有尽头的深海，但如果不向前走，又能去往哪里呢？</p>
<p>可如果他所做的一切真的有结果的话，一个本该有着平静生活和完整家庭的爱尔兰人又为什么会孤身一人出现在沙漠中呢？</p>
<p>"你打算去哪里？"</p>
<p>"只要是个能打电话给我的导游的地方——"</p>
<p>"我会去德黑兰，"刹那打断了对方的话，"如果你也要去的话，我可以直接带你过去……但是要加钱。"</p>
<p>他的计划原本只是一路开到阿扎迪斯坦，并没有中途停下或者绕弯的必要，但或许是出于长久以来的负罪感——就像他当初对洛克昂所感到的责任，对于他曾经的错误在无形之间给无数人带来毁灭性的后果，而他最后甚至没有救下对方在这个世界上的最后一个亲人——那种仍然无法控制的想要去做些什么的冲动让他最终还是干预了对方的行动，只在最后勉强记得要让自己显得不那么可疑。然而除此之外，此刻实际上驱使着他的是另一种更为纯粹的感情，正如三年间……不，是从他人生改变的那一天以来一直在做着的事情。</p>
<p>而那人所做的只是冲他露齿一笑："没问题，到时候我还可以请你喝一杯。"</p>
<p>比起之前故作自来熟的姿态，这句话的语气显得要更加轻松自然一些，仿佛在不经意间流露出了一点不加掩饰的本性——并不属于“兰登”，也不是作为洛克昂的亲人，而仅仅是个普通的爱尔兰人，一个友善的陌生人。</p>
<p>——就像他仅仅只是作为一个同样友善的陌生人，努力地想要为这个人做些什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phase C: Sea of Reeds</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在天色全黑之后，他们到达了一个废弃的加油站。</p>
<p>对于莱尔而言那是种异常新奇的体验——自从轨道电梯逐一建立起来，这种化石燃料时期的早期设施就开始从爱尔兰以及整个AEU（当然，AEU本身也已经不复存在，但他却还是没法改变这种根深蒂固的称呼）销声匿迹，一一被充电站取而代之。即便是复古的车型，鼓吹燃油比电动更加完美的说法也被作为人类挥霍完石油资源的罪证彻底抵制，到今天，在世界上绝大部分地区，“加油站”这个词只会在教科书上出现。</p>
<p>“现在居然还能看到这个……”</p>
<p>莱尔忍不住发出感叹，然后立刻在不远处投来的不友善视线中闭上了嘴。他在这里无疑显得过于显眼，如果不是身边有一个看上去像是本地出身的同伴，或许这会儿已经遭到了围攻。</p>
<p>被阳光晒得脱色变形的屋顶蒙上了一层经年的沙尘，在这残破的庇护下，原本就不大的加油站似乎成了不少流浪者和商贩的落脚处。曾经的便利店和办公室早已荒废，外部油管和加油枪都不知所踪，甚至连加油机器的外壳都被揭开，暴露出残缺不全的内部结构，有人便在它附近支起篝火，倚着破败的机器和衣而眠。在油库枯竭之后再也没有点燃明火的隐患，他留意到四周甚至有不少稀疏的弹孔以及小型爆炸后留下的焦黑痕迹，这种在发达国家已经绝迹的建筑和将之充作栖身之所的本地人仿佛历史的疮痍，见证着石油国家的衰亡与混乱。</p>
<p>如果他真是个记者，大概再没有比这更适合取材的地方了。无论统一政府在Celestial Being的风波逐渐平息后如何宣传，世界的本质仍然没有任何变化。矛盾和苦难不会因被掩盖和忽视而消失，只会在普通人看不到的地方催生出更多像这样的人们——以及像他自己这样的人。</p>
<p>"还有很多。"他的旅伴简短地说，"别太靠近他们。"</p>
<p>他无从分辨对方说的"很多"究竟是在回应他刚刚的感叹，说明还有更多这样的加油站，还是单纯在警告他这里的流民很多，总之，眼下他只能选择听从这个警告乖乖待在车旁，用水壶里所剩不多的水润一润干燥的喉咙。同时，虽然这么说着，那人自己却径自上前，在篝火旁找到一个正警惕地盯着他们的干瘦男人，俯下身去用他完全听不懂的语言说了些什么。</p>
<p>莱尔觉得他本该提起一点戒心的。他的旅伴是个沉默寡言的人，除了在他上车之后简单地问了两句话，在之后的时间里便再没有主动说过一个字，哪怕他主动挑起话题，得到的也都是惜字如金的回应。</p>
<p>尽管对方不遗余力地试图表现他所做的一切只是为了得到一笔额外收入，无论从哪个角度看，“塞利姆”都不像是个会对金钱感到热衷的人。这个地区从不缺乏因为贫穷而变得狡诈的中东人，克劳斯在他出发前再三提醒过不要相信当地小商贩给你推销的东西，而当他刚走出机场就向他兜售高于原价十倍的水的那个孩子望着他的时候，莱尔从那双因年幼而显得无害的大眼睛里看出了某种试图榨取更多利益的审视（即使如此他还是买了那瓶“矿泉水”，并因此胃痛了一整晚），就像现在那个神色阴沉的男人望着他的锐利眼神。但“塞利姆”自始至终都没有露出过相同的目光——他甚至没有多看他一眼。</p>
<p>原本从这个角度说，他完全可能是隐瞒了什么——比如说，把他这样一个看上去就人生地不熟的肥羊带到这里任人宰割，或者想得更极端一点，对方实际上接受了A-Laws的指示，要将一切可疑分子带去某个秘密牢房拷问一番；但一路上试探得到的结果让莱尔觉得，他的沉默与其说是为了保守什么秘密，不如说这个人的本性就是不爱说话。</p>
<p>在来到这里的途中，莱尔就发觉自己的警惕心在随着那种在车内蔓延的无趣而流失。一方面，他只是对于没完没了的怀疑感到厌烦。说到底，他们各有各的可疑，他自己本该扮演一个前来取材的英国记者，为了增加可信度，在需要的时候他还会拿出新政府推崇的那家报社的记者证，声称是这是为了抓住Katharon的线索。可在这个非常地点，即使是以这样的身份独自出现在这里也还是不可避免地会引人怀疑。一个可疑的人搭上了一辆可疑的车，那就刚好相互扯平了，不是吗？他毫无道理地这么想。</p>
<p>另一方面，他不得不承认那是一种没来由的直觉：这个陌生人给他带来难以用常理描述的熟悉感，即使他确信自己的记忆中绝没有过这样一个人；如果把这种话说出来，简直就像是某种糟糕搭讪的开场白：嘿，你看起来有点眼熟，我们是不是见过面？莱尔觉得这有点好笑，但这又的的确确是他现在所处的状况。而一旦产生这种感觉，人似乎就无法逃过随之而来的精神上的松懈——他很难继续对这个人维持属于陌生人的戒备，尤其是在在对方目前所做的一切都对他毫无恶意、甚至只有好意可以解释的情况下。</p>
<p>就比如现在，那个人恰好结束了那段气氛不太友好的对话，把什么东西交给了对方，然后拎着一个看起来沉甸甸的简陋油桶走过来，对他伸出了手。</p>
<p>"你的水壶空了。"那人说。</p>
<p>莱尔怔了一下，然后有些迟疑地把手里的水壶递给他。</p>
<p>那个看起来破旧但容量相当可观的军用水壶是基地的负责人在他出发前塞给他的，拜他在沙漠里打了半天车的挥汗如雨所赐，在刚过傍晚的时候就已经半空。考虑到对方载他一程已经仁至义尽，莱尔觉得自己没有理由再去觊觎他显然也只有单人份的饮用水，只要省着点喝，干渴也不过是一时的事。但现在却是这个人用刚刚换来的水重新把水壶灌满——甚至有点太满了，几乎溢出瓶口，于是在将水壶递还之前，对方望了尚且还在反应的他一眼，然后极其自然地就着那里喝了一口，总结道："水没有问题。"</p>
<p>莱尔不知道他该做出什么反应，如果硬要比喻，他此刻的感觉就像路遇一只野猫，因为担心你不会捕猎而把食物叼到你的枕头上，好让你一睁眼就能看到。世界上真的会有人在这种理当彼此怀疑的情况下把"我没有对你下毒"表达得这么直白吗？他感到很错愕，又有点想要发笑，最终只是接过水壶，像对方那样不假思索地喝了一口，并真诚地说了句谢谢。</p>
<p>大概是由于之前被装在塑料桶里的缘故，水并不清澈，还带着点奇异的味道，但对现在的他而言，这远比之前那瓶"矿泉水"要清甜得多。</p>
<p>夜间的沙漠寒凉且晦暗，糟糕的路况则加剧了行车的难度，因此他们决定等到天亮再出发，然后在车上就着新鲜的水解决了晚餐。“塞利姆”自己吃着压缩饼干，却要把不知道从哪里变出来的水果罐头给他（据他说是和水一起从商人那里买来的——天知道他怎么从人群中一眼看出那家伙是个商人的），然后最终在他的坚持之下和他一起分食了那罐味道过于甜的黄桃。</p>
<p>说实在的，他不明白这个明显比他年纪小得多的年轻人究竟为什么从头到尾都在试图照顾他，连车上仅有的那条毯子都想要塞过来，明明自己才是连续开了几小时车的人。</p>
<p>“需要休息的是你吧？”</p>
<p>对方摇了摇头：“在这里睡不安全。”</p>
<p>“我也不是没有武器。”莱尔索性单刀直入地挑明了，“毕竟要来这里，多少还是有点准备的。”</p>
<p>他们的讨论以谁也不肯睡觉告终，但由于经历了过于疲乏的一天，不知道过了多久以后，他还是短暂地败给了倦意，等到再次醒来的时候，眼前是一片缀满星辰的暗蓝色天幕，而那条毯子最终还是盖到了他的身上。</p>
<p>无月之夜的四周极度晦暗，只有加油站里的篝火仍然在呼啸的风声中坚持燃烧着，证明不眠者并不是只有此刻坐在车前盖上望着天空的那个人。隔着不算远的距离，那团火光在黑暗中为他的旅伴勾勒出一圈微弱的暖橙色轮廓。</p>
<p>沙漠广袤，银河璀璨，本该是个壮丽的夜晚，但对方无声凝视着这一切的背影却让他无端地觉得沉闷。</p>
<p>于是莱尔伸手敲了敲车窗，打破了这片凝滞的气氛。那个像是沙漠里凭空伫立的一座雕像的家伙终于有了生气，缓缓回过头来：“你醒了？”</p>
<p>“一个人独占这种风景，未免太不够意思了吧。”</p>
<p>他下了车，被灌进领口的夜风吹得打了个寒颤，却还是把那条毛毯放在了对方身边。</p>
<p>“来一根？”他随意地倚靠在车门旁，将胸口口袋里的烟盒递给对方，笑道，“就当是我付了入场券了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phase D: Promised Land</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那对他来说本是个无比漫长的夜晚，但从接过那根烟开始，时间就仿佛被不断压缩。</p>
<p>入手的烟被存放在专用的金属制烟盒里，在未点燃的时候就带着烟草本身的香味，刹那对市面上的任何牌子都不熟悉，却可以猜测是很好的品质。“兰登”在第三次打火失败以后低声咕哝了一句——并不是之前说话时使用的教科书般的英国口音，甚至不是通用语，他猜想大概是在用爱尔兰方言诅咒着沙漠里的大风——然后在又一次尝试之后终于成功地护住了那一点青色的火焰，立刻小心翼翼地将它凑了过来。面对着对方称得上是孩子气的表现，刹那觉得自己更加没办法拒绝这个邀请。</p>
<p>随着烟草被烧灼的香气在空气中渐渐浮动，黑夜里亮起了两点烟火的微光，刹那将滤嘴凑近嘴唇，然后深深将那股烟气吸进肺腑，然后再尽数吐出。</p>
<p>“你很久没有抽了吧。”</p>
<p>“……为什么这么说？”</p>
<p>“只是感觉。虽然这东西的确没什么好处，不过既然睡不着，这时候来一根也不坏。”那人漫不经心地呼出一点白色的烟雾，“觉得如何？”</p>
<p>“很好。”</p>
<p>他的确已经很久没有碰过烟。离开故土以后遇到的人或多或少地会因为他的年龄而把他预设成受保护者对待，但那种态度其实没有必要，因为在他过去所处的地方并不需要儿童这样的概念，只有在游击队的领导者需要一个抨击敌人缺乏人道主义的借口时，战场上廉价的消耗品才会是“儿童”。在KPSA他几乎目睹过也亲自做过这片土地之外的人所能想象的最糟糕的事，抽烟甚至不算其中的一项。</p>
<p>和曾经的三大国家群货架上常见的清洁健康型香烟不同，他记忆中的烟丝会被封装在随便哪个塑胶袋里，被随手和脏兮兮的纸卷儿和滤嘴一起卷好，没有鼻腔里这股略带辛辣却并不驳杂的薄荷味，只有原汁原味的烟草刺激性和危害，以及不算太好的镇痛效果。那些在最初让人只想把肺也一起咳出来的烟雾，在从同样弥漫着黑色尘埃的战场上活着回来的时候会在无数细瘦的指缝和皲裂的嘴唇间传递，然后混杂着硝烟的气息被吞入五脏六腑。它总能带给人一种格外的平静，与毒品为人构筑的虚幻的狂欢不同，与酒精使人失控的迷醉不同，它只会将呛人的麻木埋进骨髓深处。你可以清醒知道痛苦和恐惧始终存在于身体中，也绝不会消失，你只是无法感觉到它们。</p>
<p>他值夜的时候也抽烟。那时候身边的成年人会挤在一起喝酒，拉来几个吸食了足够“刺激”的玩意儿的孩子，给他们塞上几把枪，笑着叫他们毙掉几个同伴里的“懦夫”。而他会坐在离他们点起的油桶稍有一点距离的黑暗中，并不瞧着那边，而是看着漆黑的天空。在那时被烟尘遮蔽的天空没有这样的星光，也没有神明所承诺过的任何光明、荣誉与奖励，而烟头燃起的亮光微不足道，像灰烬里将死的萤火虫。</p>
<p>那是恍若隔世却又历历在目的记忆，犹如梦魇一般缠扰不去的过往比烟瘾更加难以摆脱。从他在战场上见到高达、决定作出改变的那一刻起他就再也没碰过烟，却没想到在时隔多年的现在，当他再次接触这种东西的时候会是如此相似的光景。统一后的世界并不是个更好的世界，他仍然身处矛盾和痛苦的渊薮，路途上所见的受压迫的情况自不必说，就连这片土地长久存在的偏见和憎恨也从未消失。在这个简陋的庇护所里拥挤着难以量化的恶意——在交易的末尾，那个从头到尾都没有放低过戒心的杂货商贩直截了当地警告了他：你们这些外国人最好小心一点。</p>
<p>刹那熟悉那种戒备，那是置身于无处不在的危险之中必然会有的反应，正如他自己也因为同样的戒备而度过了无数个像这样无法入眠的夜晚。但世界本不应该是这样的，人类不应该活在充满猜疑和恐惧的无尽的夜晚之中。</p>
<p>而与当初唯一不同的是，现在的他并不是真的独自一人坐在黑暗中。</p>
<p>“我忘了问，”正在他身边的人仿佛闲聊般不经意地提起，唇边烟头的火星在风中忽明忽暗，“到了德黑兰之后，你打算去哪里？”</p>
<p>在长久的沉默后，刹那如实回答：“我不知道。”</p>
<p>就像这个国家一样，阿扎迪斯坦仅仅只是旅途中另一个微不足道的临时目的地，而他离那个未知的终点还遥遥无期。</p>
<p>“那也不错——你看，就算是随便路过一条破破烂烂的公路，说不定就会有个不走运的陌生人需要你的帮助，不是吗？”</p>
<p>尽管“兰登”用着开玩笑的调笑语气，他对这个回应仍然感到意外。刹那清楚他本不应该让尼尔·狄兰迪所极力避免被卷入世界动荡的一个普通人跟自己产生更多不必要的交集，但那种持续已久的迷茫和焦灼却神奇地因此逐渐平定下来。事实上或许并不是他恰好地出现在那里帮助了对方，而是对方恰好地出现在途经的沙漠里，为他没有终点的旅途加上了一个短暂的目的地。那么哪怕在这之后他仍会不断地质疑自己的决定并感到懊悔，这场巧合到只能称之为奇迹的相遇……或许就不是没有意义。</p>
<p>“而且，”对方望向不远处的天空，向他示意，“你也不会错过这种风景。”</p>
<p>顺着那人的视线望过去，他才发现与地平线相接的天空不知何时开始浮现出黎明前的澄澈蓝色。长夜已经过去，在不久后清晨的第一缕曙光将会温柔地漫过沙丘，将这片寂寥的沙漠重新点亮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phase E: Exodus</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们在破晓以后出发，到达德黑兰市郊的时候，太阳已经又一次来到头顶。</p>
<p>即便是在临别前，那种莫名的“陌生人”之间的默契仍然没有改变。莱尔没有去询问对方为什么这会儿绝口不提之前屡次强调的报酬，就像对方也从没有在意过他的身份。</p>
<p>“再见，Se...lim。”他故意模仿了那个可疑的停顿，“希望我下次在沙漠里抛锚的时候你还能来接我。”</p>
<p>对方张了张嘴，似乎是想说些什么，又在出口前将句子咽了回去。在又义无反顾地开往另一片沙漠之前，他的旅伴只露出了一个看上去近似于微笑的表情，说，我会的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>